Fantastic Voyage
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: A sequel to 'the Stepbrother Sitch.' When Candace and her brothers visit, Kim finds herself dealing with the obcessed girl, as well as trying to stop Drakken & Doofenshmirtz's latest plan.
1. Unexpected Guests

"Fan-tastic Voyage"

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright the Walt Disney company, even if they do air some of them way early in the morning.

* * *

In the secret lair of evil genius Dr. Drakken, the villain was busy on his computer.

"Aah, quite a few hits" he replied "things are actually going my way for once."

"Hey Dr. D, what you got going on today?" Shego asked, after she entered the room.

"Checking out my new website."

"You have a website?" Shego asked "what's it called 'how to make lame plans?' Or maybe, 'stupid ideas for free'."

"Very funny" Drakken replied "actually, I'm using the site to recruit new henchmen. This bad economy has been a gold mine. When people are out of work, they'll take whatever job you offer them."

"Uh huh, and it says here you offer all your henchmen full health and dental plans" Shego said craning to look at the screen "just how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"That's just an enticement to get them to sign up" Drakken explained "the henchmen never check on these things anyway."

"Lying about supplying medical benefits, I have to say, that's pretty evil" Shego replied.

"It is rather deceitful, isn't it?"

Moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Who's disturbing me this time?" Drakken asked "it better not be those Amway people again!"

He got up from the computer and headed to the door of the lair. Pushing a button on the wall mounted keypad, the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Hi buddy!"

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz, long time no see" Drakken said "I wish you had told me you were coming, I would've cleaned up the lair."

"It's a nice place you got here" Doofenshmirtz said "I like the location, very hard to find."

"Yes, that's the point of a secret lair" Drakken said "so, what brings you by?"

"Well, my place is being fumigated for a few days…"

"Bugs?"

"Bugs, pigeons, Dookleberry bats, the whole shebang" Doofenshmirtz said "so I was looking for a place to stay, and then I remembered my old buddy Dr. Drakken."

"We're not that old of buddies, we just met a month ago" Drakken explained.

"Yeah, but you're the only friend I have" Doofenshmirtz explained "so, can I stay?"

"Oh, I suppose" Drakken said "I could use an extra genius around here."

"Hurray!" Doofenshmirtz said "let me get my stuff."

After he headed outside, Drakken made his way back into the main chamber of his lair.

"Who was it? Another prankster?" Shego asked.

"Just an old friend."

"Dementor?"

"I said 'friend', not 'annoying rival'" Drakken replied.

"Okay Drakken buddy, I got all my stuff out of my jet" Doofenshmirtz said as he came in the main chamber.

"Oh man, not this loser!" Shego whined upon seeing him.

"Hey Shego, how you doing?" Doofenshmirtz asked "you still got those flaming hands?"

"Touch me and you'll find out."

"Okay, okay."

"Is that all you brought, one suitcase?" Drakken asked, seeing his one bag.

"No, I got somebody bringing in the rest" Doofenshmirtz explained.

"Your charming daughter?"

"No, she's with her mother. I brought another of my occasional employees."

A few minutes later, a large man entered through the doorway, carrying several suitcases.

"Your luggage, Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

"May I present my robot-man, Norm" Doofenshmirtz said, gesturing to the robot.

Drakken walked over and investigated the human-like robot. "Good construction" he commented "what sort of weaponry does he have?"

"Oh no weapons, but he's got enhanced strength, and is virtually indestructible. Unfortunately, he's no good at hide and seek."

"The enemy of the platypus is man" Norm commented.

"I built him to take care of Perry the platypus, but he couldn't handle that" Doofenshmirtz continued "so I mainly use him for cheap labor."

"Where do I put the bags?" Norm asked.

"There's a spare room down the hall" Drakken said.

Norm turned around and then headed into the hallway, bags in tow.

"Powerful and loyal, now those are the qualities a sidekick should have" Drakken marveled "you could take some lessons from him Shego."

"Yeah, I'm gonna take lessons from a metal Ward Cleaver" Shego said "guess again."

"Anyway, what's on tap for tonight?" "I'm up for anything; Parcheesi, death ray building, maybe a DVD movie…"

"Actually, I was thinking of my newest plan for global domination" Drakken said "want to help?"

"It would be nice to work on a plan without having to worry about Perry the platypus spoiling it" Doofenshmirtz replied "I'm in."

"Um, am I the only one who remembers what happened the last time you two worked together?" Shego asked "if I recall Dr. D, you got your butt handed to you by a platypus."

"Thank you for bringing up that memory" Drakken replied angrily "but this is different. Doofenshmirtz is on my home turf now, far away from any meddling platypi. And this time, our combined genius will develop a plan to take over the world!"

"Uh huh, sure" Shego replied "all I know is, this is going to end up blowing up in your faces."

"Must you disrespect me?"

"Yeah, it's in the new contract you gave me" Shego replied.

"Word of advice; never let your sidekick re-negotiate their own contract" Drakken told Doofenshmirtz.

"That won't be a problem for me, seeing as I don't have one" Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Yes well, then, let's work on a scheme, shall we?" Drakken asked "ahh, this will be quite a fruitful team-up. Not unlike the time I teamed up with that little rat thing in Hawaii. Or was that a dream?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city of Middleton, teen hero Kim Possible was sitting on her bed in her room, looking over several brochures. She was wearing her dark red shirt and tan pants.

A few seconds later, her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable came up.

"Hey KP, what's happening?"

"I'm looking at these brochures for local gyms" Kim explained "since I'm not on the squad anymore, I need to keep myself in top physical shape. You know, it wouldn't hurt you to come to the gym once in a while."

"Sorry Kim, gyms aren't my thing" Ron said "the Ron man already has enough muscle tone. And besides, I had a bad experience there once with a treadmill. They really need to put brakes on those things."

"Tell you what, if you come, you can watch me warm up" Kim said "watch as I stretch every muscle in my body to limber myself up for my workout."

"On second thought, the gym might be fun."

"I thought you'd say that" Kim replied, getting up from her bed and putting her arms around his neck. As she moved in for a kiss, she heard the ringing of her cellphone.

"Hold that thought" she told Ron, putting her finger on his lips, before pulling the phone from her pocket "Hello?"

"Kim Possible? I knew I had the right number!" said a familiar voice "guess who this is."

"Camille Leon? How'd you get this number?"

"What? No, it's me, Candace Fletcher-Flynn" the girl replied "we met about a month ago."

"Oh, right" Kim replied "sorry, you reminded me of someone else there for a second. So, what's up?"

"Well, turns out my dad is coming to your city, I forget why, some dad stuff. So I thought I'd stop by. You told me I could visit you, but to call first, didn't you."

"Well yeah, I just never thought you would" Kim replied.

"I hope we can hang out, 'cause I need a break from Phineas & Ferb" Candace continued "we've only been in the car an hour, and I already want to throw myself out the door."

"Um Candace, we can hear everything you're saying" Phineas said.

"Excuse me, I'm making a private call here" Candace said, covering the receiver with her hand. Then she turned her attention back to the phone "so unfortunately, they're coming too."

"That's no big, they're nice kids."

"You don't have to live with them" Candace said "anyway, we should be there in maybe like, a half hour. See you then, or whatever."

"Bye"

"Who was that?" Ron asked.

"You remember about a month ago when Drakken teamed up with that weird mad scientist in another city?" Kim asked "well remember how we met those very inventive kids?"

"Oh yeah, Phineas and something" Ron commented "they were neat."

"Well their sister Candace just called, and apparently, they're coming for a visit" Kim explained.

"It'll be cool to hang with those kids again" Ron said, "oh man, I just thought of something! What if they join up with your brothers? They could build like, an atomic bomb or something!"

"It's impossible for someone to build an atomic bomb in their house, Ron" Kim explained "plus, my parents banned the tweebs from getting plutonium after their little stunt with our oven."

"Who would've thought a super powered oven would be a bad thing" Ron commented "I still have nightmares about that mutant food."

"And anyway, Phineas & Ferb don't seem like the kind of kids to build something destructive."

"Good point."

"Whatever happens, I'm guessing this will be an interesting visit" Kim added.

* * *

In the next chapter, Drakken & Doofenshmirtz begin their plan, while Phineas struggles to come up with a big idea. Please offer suggestions and I may take them.


	2. Welcome to Middleton

Meanwhile, several miles from Middleton, the car carrying Phineas, Ferb and their family was on the road.

"Okay you two, listen up!" Candace said "I'm getting the chance to hang out with Kim Possible, who I recently learned is famous all around the world. So if I become her friend, I'll be famous too. So there is no way you two are going to ruin this for me, understand?!"

"I really wish we didn't have to leave Perry behind" Phineas said, ignoring his sister.

"I am sorry about that, but I just don't think he'd do well on this trip" Lawrence explained from the driver's seat.

"Anyway, I'm sure Isabella will take good care of him" Linda added.

"I guess" Phineas said "and how much trouble can he get into?"

* * *

"You and I are going to have so much fun Perry, yes we are" Isabella said, as she held the platypus in her arms "and when Phineas sees what a good job I've done of watching you, he'll be very impressed."

Isabella sat the platypus on the floor next to Pinky "you stay there, and I'll go get you some food, okay?" she said.

After she left, Perry checked to make sure no one was watching, then pulled out his fedora. Climbing up a curtain, he jimmied open the window and headed towards his owners' house.

"Here you are Perry, fresh from the…Perry?" Isabella said, surprised that Perry was no longer there "hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

As it turns out, Perry had made his way to his Chimnevator and arrived at his secret base. As usual, Major Monogram was there to greet him.

"Ah, glad to see you've arrived Agent P. Our sources tell us that Doofenshmirtz's lair is being fumigated and he's left town. We did some tracking and traced him to this location" Monogram said, as a map appeared on the screen "track him down and see what he's planning."

"See if he'll pick up some milk on the way" Karl added from offscreen.

"I told you, do your own shopping!" Monogram replied.

Perry saluted his commander and hopped into his ever present hovercar. The car zoomed off towards the destination of the platypus's arch-foe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drakken was outlining his newest plan for his guest.

"Research has shown that a vast number of people spend their time on Internet social networks" Drakken said "even me."

"Oh, like MySpace and whatever" Doofenshmirtz said "I have one of those pages, but people usually only visit to mock me."

"My plan is to take control of these sites, brainwashing all of the users into naming me ruler of the world" Drakken explained.

"Since they've been on the computer for so long, as least you know their brains will be mush" Shego added.

"Unfortunately, I haven't been able to come up with a way to brainwash people through the computer" Drakken said "my previous forays into mind control have been more physical you understand."

"This would be a great use for my new Slave-Inator" Doofenshmirtz said.

"Pardon?"

"It's this thing I invented to get people to celebrate my birthday" Doofenshmirtz explained "it makes people do whatever you want. I was working on a more compact version, but I can't seem to get it to work right."

"Hmmm, perhaps if I took a look at your Slave-Inator, I could get it to function properly" Drakken explained "then we could hook it up to the computer to emit a worldwide signal through all social networks!"

"Sounds like a day" Doofenshmirtz replied "I just hope Perry the platypus doesn't show up to stop me. That little guy always seems to find me wherever I go."

"Yes, we'll have to do something about that little pest" Drakken said he thought for a few minutes, and then a wicked grin came on his face "ooh, and I just had a brilliant idea!"

"Involving a platypus? This I gotta hear" Shego said.

"Come doc, to my lab, we need to prepare if that annoying little mammal does show up" Drakken said, as he left the main room, with Doofenshmirtz close behind.

"I'm not fighting a platypus" Shego told him "it's in my new contract, 'no battling animals of any kind.'"

"Oh, I don't expect you to battle him" Drakken said "indeed, if my plan works, he'll be working for us."

"O-kay, I think Dr. D has finally lost it" Shego said, watching as he and Doofenshmirtz left the room.

* * *

Eventually, the car containing the Fletcher-Flynn's pulled up outside the Possible household.

"Now you kids behave while we're on business" Lawrence said "we'll be back in a few days."

"You heard dad" Candace told her brothers as the car pulled away "don't make any trouble!"

"I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do" Phineas told her "inspiration's not as easy when you're in another city."

Candace ignored him and knocked on the door. In a few minutes, Mrs. Possible opened it.

"Oh, you must be Kim's friends from out of town" she said "Kimmie, your friends are here!" she called upstairs.

"Nice house you have here Miss Possible" Candace said.

"Thank you" Mrs. Possible replied "but you should've seen it before the aliens destroyed it."

Candace decided not to ask and instead went looking for Kim. She didn't have long to wait, as the familiar redhead soon made her way down the stairs.

"Kim, so happy to see you again!" Candace said, grabbing her in a hug "I'm sorry, but I had to bring these two" she added, pointing to Phineas & Ferb.

"Hey Phineas, hey Ferb, nice to see you again" Kim said.

"Likewise" Phineas replied "me and Ferb are looking forward to another adventure like the one we had last time."

"I don't know if anything like that is going to happen" Kim explained "things are usually pretty quiet around here."

"Don't annoy Kim, Phineas" Candace said, "how about a tour of the house?" she asked, turning to Kim.

"Okay, come on" Kim said, with Candace following close behind.

"C'mon Ferb, there's gotta be something we can do around here" Phineas said, as the two boys went to explore the house further.

* * *

Meanwhile, Perry had discovered the location of Dr. Doofenshmirtz and tracked him to Drakken's new lair. Figuring that the door probably had a number sequence lock of some kind, he decided to try a nearby window and effortlessly parachuted into it.

He was on full alert, however, certain that Doofenshmirtz might have a trap ready for him. However, no security measures appeared to be activated. That concerned him a little, but not enough to deter him from his search.

He made his way to the main chamber, and noticed his foe near a large table containing a computer and other odds and ends.

Since Doofenshmirtz's back was to him, Perry was able to sneak up on his nemesis and flip up onto the table.

"Ah Perry the platypus, what an… well you know" Doofenshmirtz said "I'm very busy with my new evil invention, the Loose Change-Inator!" he said, producing a ray gun-like device from behind his back "with it, I can steal all the loose change in the Tri-State area. Then I'll always have bus fare, and not have to worry about people laughing at me!"

After the mad doctor finished, Perry leapt in the air, and knocked the device from his hands with a kick.

"Ahh, my ticket to unlimited bus travel!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, as he made a play for the device.

On the ground, Perry knocked it aside with his tail. Doofenshmirtz went after it, and Perry tripped him with his tiny leg.

"Oh come on, did I really do anything that evil?" Doofenshmirtz asked, "can't you just let me have this one?"

Perry thought about it for a moment, then retrieved the device and gave it to his foe.

"Thanks Perry the sucker!" Doofenshmirtz said, "so long!"

The doc didn't get far, as Perry used a grappling rope from his fedora to lasso his legs and knock him to the ground. As he did, the Loose Change-Inator exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Doofenshmirtz appeared worse for the wear, save for one little difference; his head was now separated from his body.

"Curse you Perry the platypus!" Doofenshmirtz's head said, in a gradually lower tone, while his body began to melt.

Perry investigated the pile of green goo that was once his nemesis, sticking one of his fingers into it. That proved to be a mistake, as he was quickly stuck; his attempts to free himself only led to him being more stuck.

As he struggled, he heard the familiar voice of Doofenshmirtz from behind him.

"A little stuck, eh Perry the platypus?"

Perry turned his head around and noticed Doofenshmirtz in the doorway, accompanied by the villains his intelligence said were named Drakken & Shego.

"I told you my synthodrone copy of you would work" Drakken said, as he and Doofenshmirtz approached the helpless agent.

"I'm actually surprised that you used one" Shego commented "you haven't used one of those things in ages."

"That's because it's difficult to get the materials to make their chemical interiors" Drakken explained "I was lucky I had enough left for even this one."

"Looks like you fell into our little trap" Doofenshmirtz teased his nemesis "and now you're probably wondering what my real plan is, aren't you?"

Perry nodded. "Oh you'll find out" Drakken replied "namely because you'll be a large part of it."

He then produced the handheld Slave-Inator and pointed it at the helpless platypus. Despite his best efforts, the mammal agent was soon under its' power.

"Ha ha, it worked, I knew I could fix it!" Drakken said "and you doubted me Shego."

"Ooh, you took control of a tiny mammal, I'm so impressed" Shego replied sarcastically "speaking of which, why do we need him again?"

"All part of the plan" Drakken explained.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz looked at his melted synthrodrone double "poor guy, he was so young" he commented. "Funny thing, I actually did build a Loose Change-Inator once, but it would only attract pennies, and the stupid bus drivers won't take pennies."

"Don't I know it" Drakken replied.

* * *

Next time, Candace acts like a creepy Kim fangirl, while Phineas & Ferb take a trip to Bueno Nacho and have their first ever nacos. Again, please offer suggestions.


	3. Of Malls and nacos

Back at the Possible house, Candace was enjoying Kim's room in awe.

"I love your room!" Candace marveled "although you could use a door."

"Don't I know it."

"Wow, look at all the cool stuff you've got in here!" Candace said, looking like a kid in a candy store "what's this thing?" she asked, holding up Kim's Pandaroo.

"That's my Pandaroo, one of the Cuddle Buddies" Kim explained, taking her prized plush from the girl "he's my favorite."

"Neat" Candace said, ignoring her and going for the closet "ooh, can I try on some of your clothes."

"No!" Kim shouted, quickly throwing herself in front of the door of her closet "I mean, I don't think any of my clothes would fit you. Why don't we go to the mall and do a little shopping."

"Now you're talking my language!" Candace said excitedly.

"Just give me a few minutes to take care of things" Kim said, heading towards the little hatch that served as her doorway "while I'm gone, don't touch anything." She gave Candace a glare "seriously, I mean it."

"Scouts honor" Candace said, crossing her heart with her finger. After the girl left, Candace pulled out her cell phone. "I'd better get as many pictures as I can" she said "ooh, Stacy is going to love these!"

* * *

"I don't know what it is Ferb, but I seem to have lost my creative edge" Phineas told his stepbrother as they sat on the couch in the Possible living room "I haven't had a big idea all day. It's like this town is a creativity zapper or something."

"I'm sure we can come up with something" Ferb said "let's not forget, we are in the house of a world renowned hero, after all."

"Good point" Phineas said "maybe we can make some kind of spy gadgets, like from that mission you set up for us a while back."

"I told you, I didn't have anything to do with…oh never mind" Ferb replied.

"Hey, Phineas & Ferb my main bros!" Ron said, entering the living room.

"Hi Ron" Phineas said, getting off the couch to greet him "long time no see."

"Likewise" Ron said "so, you guys still building cool stuff?"

"Yup. You still saving the world?"

"Oh yeah" Ron replied.

There was an awkward silence between the two, as neither could come up with another topic of conversation. Then Ron broke the ice.

"Hey I don't see Perry anywhere."

"Oh yeah, we had to leave him at home" Phineas explained "Isabella's watching him."

"Too bad, Rufus was looking forward to chilling with him. Weren't you buddy?"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket "uh huh, chilling" he replied, putting on a mini pair of sunglasses.

"Well no prob, the two of you can hang with us" Ron said "while Kim and your sister do their girly things, I'll take you guys on a trip of all of Middleton's coolest places."

"That could be fun" Phineas said "maybe it will help me think of something to do."

"We could help with that" said a pair of voices from nearby.

Phineas, Ferb & Ron turned their attention to the bottom of the stairs, where Jim & Tim were standing.

"Oh hi" Phineas said, upon noticing them "you must be Kim's brothers. She mentioned you were geniuses, which is ironic, since Ferb and I are too."

"We heard" Jim said "and we're really excited to have some other kids our age to play with."

"Not to mention our IQ" Tim added.

"We've got this new project we were working on…" Jim began.

"…And we could use some help with it" Tim finished.

"If they ask you to make an A-Bomb, just say no" Ron said, whispered to Phineas.

But the two out of town boys didn't have anytime to make a decision as Kim & Candace arrived seconds later.

"Well, I'm glad to see you four finally met each other" Kim said "unfortunately, whatever you're planning will have to wait. I'm taking your sister shopping at the mall, and you two are going with Ron."

"So Mr. Stoppable, what's our first stop on the tour of your city?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, I think you dudes will like it" Ron said, as they headed out the door "it's a cultural institution here at Middleton. A place that has defined this city for as long as I can remember."

"Sounds like something dad might like" Phineas mentioned to Ferb "maybe we could get him to visit it later."

* * *

After a ride on Ron' s scooter, the boys arrived at their destination.

"Bueno Nacho" Phineas said, reading the sign "you wanted to show us a Mexican-themed restaurant. That doesn't seem very historic."

"Maybe not to you, but Bueno Nacho has been there for me for all the good times in my life" Ron said "and some of the bad ones. Now come on, give it a try."

"I must protest the bizarre naming of this establishment" Ferb said "since _bueno _is the Spanish word for 'good', that would mean the place is technically called, 'Good Nacho.' Perhaps 'perfect' would have been a more appropriate description, although I suppose it depends on the quality of the food."

"Okay just for that, you're not getting any grande size" Ron countered.

"Yeah!" Rufus added, emerging from his pocket.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two boys were seated at a table, when Ron came back from the counter with a tray loaded with food.

"Okay, since you're new here, I thought I'd start you guys off with some basics" he explained "so I got you a regular order of nachos, plus a naco for each of you."

"Naco?" Phineas asked.

"Combination nacho and taco" Ron explained "I don't mean to brag, but I invented it."

"Maybe we could try inventing our own food" Phineas said to his brother.

"Preferably a less disgusting and more healthy one" Ferb added.

"Come on Ferb, we're guests here" Phineas said "it wouldn't kill us to try some local food."

"Actually, given the large amounts of meat and cheese present in this cuisine, it might" Ferb replied.

Phineas ignored him and took a bite of the naco "mmm, not bad."

Ferb decided to give his naco a try as well. "I will admit, despite its' high fat content, it is quite tasty" he admitted.

"You'd be surprised how often I hear that" Ron replied.

* * *

While the boys enjoyed their food, on the other side of the city, Kim had taken Candace to Middleton Mall, and the girl was like a kid in a candy store. Or, more appropriately, a teenager in a shopping center.

"This mall is so awesome!" Candace said, as she looked from store to store "our mall doesn't have half these places."

"And you haven't even seen the best part" Kim replied, "come on."

The teen heroine led Candace to Club Banana. Once inside, Candace's already large eyes grew nearly twice their size.

"Oh man, look at this place" she said excitedly "is this where you get your clothes?"

"Mostly" Kim replied "this place has some of the best designer fashions in the world."

Candace mostly ignored her and began looking at the clothes. "Oooh, I like this one" she said, holding up a dazzling outfit. Then she checked the price "whoa, I can't afford that!"

"No big" Kim said "I work here, so I get an employee discount. If you want, I can buy some stuff for you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Candace said quickly, before running around the store in a frenzy.

"Uh, you're welcome" Kim said, dumbfounded.

Meanwhile Monique, who had watched the two come in as she folded jeans on one of the display tables, came over to her friend.

"Who's the hyper girl?"

"Oh that's Candace" Kim explained "she and her brothers are visiting from out of town, so I thought I'd show her around."

"She the one with the genius brothers like yours?" Monique asked.

"They're not exactly like mine" Kim said "for one thing, they're much more polite. And they don't build anything potentially dangerous."

"So I assume you're keeping them away from your brothers then?"

"Oh yeah."

Before the conversation could continue, Kim heard the familiar 'beep beep bee beep' of the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"I just got a report of a break in at a high tech lab in Lowerton" Wade replied.

"Okay, I'll get Ron and get there ASAP" Kim told him "monitor the break-in and report anything useful."

"Will do."

As Kim signed off, Candace came up holding a pile of clothes.

"Okay, I picked out a few ones I liked" she said "could you help me decide what's in right now?"

"I can't right now, I've got to go."

"Go? But we were having such a fun time!" Candace said "I thought we were going to see more sights!"

"Oh we will" Kim replied "but I have a mission to attend to right now."

"Ooh, can I come?" Candace asked "I'd love to see you in action."

"Sorry, but I can't chance you getting hurt" Kim said, before reaching her pocket and fishing out her wallet. "Here" she said, handing Candace her employee card "this will get you a discount on your clothes. Just please don't spend too much, okay?"

"You can count on me Kim" Candace said, as she headed back towards the clothes racks.

"Don't worry girl, I'll make sure she doesn't spend any more than you can afford" Monique said.

"Thanks Monique, you rock" Kim replied "I shouldn't be gone long."

* * *

In the next chapter, our heroes battle a familiar ally at the lab, and a popular reality show is spoofed. You'll have to read on to find out which one.


	4. Fighting Platypi

Back at Bueno Nacho, Ron & Rufus were still eating, while the brothers had finished their food and were simply waiting.

"This has been fun and all, but is the only place we're going to visit today?" Phineas asked.

"Chill dude, I've got a full day planned" Ron said, "after we finish here, I'll take you guys to best arcade Middleton has to offer. We'll play video games till our thumbs hurt."

"Mash zombies" Rufus added, popping up from a carton of nachos.

"Aren't there any museums or something we could visit?" Phineas asked.

"Well sure, but why would you want to go there? They're totally boring."

Rufus popped up again and imitated snoring.

"They don't have to be boring" Phineas said "sometimes the exhibits can be exciting.'

Before the boy could elaborate, Kim came through the doors and headed for Ron.

"Hey KP, you girls done at the mall already?" Ron asked.

"No, but we've got a mission" Kim explained "you'll have to take the rest of your order to go."

"Okay, but what about…?" Ron asked, pointing to Phineas & Ferb.

"You could bring us along" Phineas suggested "it worked out okay last time."

"Sorry, but I can't risk you getting hurt" Kim said "just go back to my place and wait for us there."

"No problem" Phineas said, "come on Ferb."

"Are you sure it's okay to let those two go home by themselves?" Ron said, as he buckled himself into the Sloth.

"It's fine, Middleton hardly has any crime, so they should be safe" Kim explained "now let's go, Wade said the thief is still at the lab."

* * *

Thanks to the Sloth's powerful engines, Kim & Ron made it to the Lowerton Technology building in record time.

Kim & Ron took positions at the door, then Kim picked the lock with a hairpin.

"What kind of crook doesn't break in through the door?" Ron asked.

"A clever one" Kim replied, "just keep a look out for anything suspicious."

"Would that qualify?" Ron asked, pointing nearby, where a shadowy figure was trying to lift a piece of equipment.

"Caught in the act, not the world's smartest thief, are you?" Kim asked.

The thief dropped what he was carrying and turned to face the heroes. He walked out of the shadows, surprising the two teens.

"No way" Kim said "Agent P?"

"Uh, I thought he was a good guy" Ron said "and why would a platypus break into a secret lab?"

"I don't know what's going on here, but I'm putting a stop to it" Kim said "okay Agent P, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk…"

Perry instead took a fighting stance.

"Well I'm guessing he doesn't want to talk" Ron commented.

"This is stupid, there is no way I'm fighting a platypus…" Kim began. She was cut off when Agent P flipped in the air, headed towards her, and slapped her in the face with his tail. "Okay, if that's the way you want it!"

Kim attempted a chop, but Perry surprised her by blocking it. Getting over the initial shock, she attempted another, but found it blocked as well.

It seemed that no matter what Kim threw at Perry, the little guy either avoided it or blocked it. It was really beginning to annoy her.

Seeing that her offense wasn't working, Kim did a somersault and hoped to come down on Perry. But as soon as she touched down, Perry rolled away and bolted for the door.

"Not to worry KP, me and Rufus got the little guy" Ron said, as he blocked Perry's path.

Rufus hopped from Ron's pocket and began making various chops. "Hi-ya, whaaah!" he shouted. Perry was unamused and simply swatted the mole rat aside with his tail.

"Rufus!" Ron shouted, going to check on his pal. Seeing that Perry was going to escape, Kim flipped over towards the door.

"Okay, I said I wasn't going to hurt you, but I'm also not letting you get away with that thing" she said "you want it, you have to get through me."

Perry looked at her for a few minutes, then jumped up and kicked her in the gut. Kim was surprised how much force a little guy like him could put into his kicks. As she was still processing how powerful that tiny kick was, Perry lept up again and slapped her face with his tail. That added to Kim's surprise and allowed Perry to sneak away.

"You okay Kim?" Ron asked, as he and an okay Rufus rushed over to check on her "that little guy sure is pretty tough."

"Ugh, I got beaten by a platypus!" Kim said angrily "this is so wrong!"

"We might still be able to catch him" Ron suggested. Suddenly, both teens heard a rumbling noise and got up to check it out. They watched as Perry flew by in his hovercar; the platypus spy tipped his hat to them, then flew off.

"Or not. So, now what?" Ron asked.

"We get back to our guests" Kim replied "I'll have Wade check out what Agent P stole and call the Agency, maybe they know what happened to him. As for this incident, we never speak of it again."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Danville, Isabella had gathered her Fireside girls to help search for Perry.

"Okay girls, Perry is somewhere in the city and we need to find him" she began "I want you to check every place a platypus could go or possibly fit into. Let's go girls!"

After receiving their orders, the girls split up and began their search. Isabella started by looking in nearby hedges.

"Perry, where are you?" she asked "come on, come to Isabella. Where did that little guy get to? He can't run very fast, he's got short legs."

* * *

After failing to stop Perry, Kim & Ron returned to the Possible residence. Kim headed up to her room and found Candace there.

"Hey, how was the mission?" Candace asked "you kick some major bad guy booty?"

"I don't really feel like talking about it" Kim replied.

"Okay no problem" Candice said, "anyway, thanks so much for letting me use your card. I got some really sweet clothes with it"

"I'm not going to see a huge balance on my next credit card bill, am I?" Kim asked, eyebrow raised.

"Of course not, I would never do that to you" Candace said, heading over and putting her arm around Kim "you and I are buddies, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'buddies', but sure, you're a nice girl" Kim replied.

"She thinks I'm nice!" Candace said aloud, before realizing people could hear her "um, I mean, thanks."

"No problem" Kim replied, "so…what do you want to do?"

"Wanna watch TV?" Candace suggested.

"Sure" Kim said "I hope you don't mind if we watch _Ballroom with the B-List_. I'm kind of into that show now."

"Me too!" Candace exclaimed "isn't it great how we both like the same things."

"Oh it's great all right" Kim replied, although a tad nervously.

* * *

Back at Drakken's lair, he and Doofenshmirtz were currently taking a break from their evil plotting and enjoying some television.

"We now return to _Ballroom with the B-List_"

"I do so enjoy this show" Drakken commented.

"Me too" Doofenshmirtz added "although I really think they're getting a little desperate in the celebrities that they choose to compete."

"Well Yakov, your routine was just horrible" said a Bruno Tanoli-like judge "the fact that you lasted this long in the contest is a joke, one just as bad as any of yours."

"In Soviet Russia, routine dances you" Yakov Smirnoff replied.

"I hope they don't vote off Mr. T" Doofensmhirtz commented.

"Are you kidding? I pity the fool who votes to get rid of Mr. T" Drakken replied.

"But I am glad they got rid of Fran Drescher" Doofenshmirtz added.

Before either man could make another comment, the door to the lair opened and Perry entered with the device he had stolen.

"Ahh Perry the platypus, you have returned with that…thingy we had you steal" Doofenshmirtz said "speaking of which, what is it?"

"Only a crucial component to our scheme" Drakken explained "once I attach it to the Slave-Inator, we can begin the next phase of our plan. What? How does 'Weird Al' not get a 9? This contest is so rigged!"

* * *

"I like this show, but I never have any idea who half these people are" Candace told Kim back at the Possible house "most of them were popular when my mom was young."

"I hear you" Kim said "but I like the dancing part."

"And the outfits" Candace added.

"Shh, some of us are trying to hear the dancing results!" Ron told the girls.

"Yeah" Rufus added.

* * *

Soon after the show, Kim retired to bed. It was decided that Candace would sleep with her, while Phineas & Ferb would sleep in Jim & Tim's room, a decision that pleased all involved.

Morning came, as it always does, and Kim slowly awoke from her slumber. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw a familiar round face with big eyes staring down at her.

"Morning sleepy head" Candace said cheerfully.

"Aaah!" a shocked Kim replied, before gaining her bearings "Were you watching me sleep this whole time?"

"No, of course not" Candace replied "just the last five minutes."

"O-kay" Kim replied, as she got out of bed and headed to her closet.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Candace asked "fighting some bad guys? Maybe a trip to Europe? I've always wanted to see Paris."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my life isn't always like that" Kim said, as she pulled on her blue-green shirt.

"But aren't you a world famous teen hero?"

"Well yeah, but I don't save the world every day" Kim explained "most days, I live a pretty normal life, like you."

"Please, my life is anything but normal" Candace scoffed.

"Anyway, I guess I could show you around Middleton some more" Kim said, as she got into her pants "all you really got to see yesterday was the mall."

"That's all I ever want to see in pretty much any place I visit" Candace replied.

"Well there's a lot more to Middleton then just that" Kim explained "and I can show you…" before she could continue, she was interrupted by the familiar beep of the Kimmunicator, "hold on, I need to take this."

"Oh, so should I…"

"If you could please."

"Say no more" Candace said, before Kim watched her head down the stairs that led into the room. Once Kim turned her attention away, however, Candace quickly snuck back up and peered her head through the trapdoor.

"Go Wade."

"I did some research on that thing that Agent P stole from the lab."

"And?"

"Remember the whole incident with the Moodulators?"

"Ugh, I do not like being reminded of that."

"Sorry" Wade apologized "anyway, remember what Drakken stole, the Electron Magneto Accelerator? This was a newer, more compact model. "

"Smaller, but deadlier, right?"

"Oh yeah" Wade replied.

"So why would Agent P steal it?" Kim asked.

"I contacted the Agency, like you wanted" Wade began "and Major Monogram told me that he sent Agent P on a mission to capture Doofenshmirtz. I did some digging and found out that Doofenshmirtz's base is being fumigated, and he's not in any of his other known locales."

"I've met Doofenshmirtz, he's not smart enough to pull this off on his own" Kim said.

"You thinking Drakken?"

"Oh yeah" Kim replied "after all, he did steal the Accelerator once before. The question is, what's he planning, and how does Agent P factor in?"

"I'll keep my eyes open and let you know if I find anything suspicious" Wade said.

"Please and thank you" Kim replied, before turning off her wrist based communication device. With the conversation over, Candace quickly slipped down the stairs before Kim caught her.

"Ooh, this is so exciting, I get to see Kim on one of her world solving missions!" she said happily "my fame for life is so ensured!"

"Who are you talking to?" the voice of Phineas asked.

Candace shrieked, and found her brothers standing nearby, having just emerged from the kitchen.

"None of your business!" she shouted angrily "anyway, don't you two have some insane thing to build or something?"

"Yeah, we're just getting breakfast first" Phineas explained.

"It is the most important meal of the day" Ferb added.

The two kids made their way to the Possible family dining room, where Mrs. Possible was waiting with a plateful of waffles.

"I hope you boys are hungry" she said.

"Mmm, these look delicious Mrs. Possible" Phineas said, as he prepared to dig in.

"Why thank you" Mrs. Possible replied "it's nice to see boys who actually eat my cooking, instead of testing new heat sources on it. Jim & Tim could learn a lot from you two."

Soon Kim, and Candace wandered in as well.

"Hi Kimmie, what do you have planned for today?" her mom asked.

"Nothing big, I just thought I'd show Candace a little more of Middleton" Kim explained.

"That's right, Kim and I are going to visit all her favorite spots, right Kim?" Candace asked.

"I didn't say that…"

"Yup, I'm going to learn all about Kim Possible, my new friend!" Candace said, squeezing Kim tightly.

"Great" Kim wheezed.

* * *

Next time, Candace's desire to be like Kim goes too far for the teen hero. Also, Phineas & Ferb finally collaborate with Kim's brothers on a high-tech project.


	5. Single White Candace

After breakfast, Phineas & Ferb made their way to Jim & Tim's room to learn more about the genius pair.

"Wow, you two sure have built a lot of neat stuff" Phineas commented, upon observing their inventions.

"Thanks, we're really proud of them" Jim said "but our newest invention will be one of our best."

Tim handed Phineas a diagram "we're working on rocket powered bikes, capable of breaking the sound barrier."

"That will show Nelson Douglas down the street that his ten speed isn't so great" Jim added.

"Very interesting" Phineas said, observing the plans "and fun, who wouldn't want to ride a bike like that? What do you say Ferb? Should we help them out?"

Ferb said nothing and instead pulled a screwdriver from his pocket.

"Glad you two are on board" Jim said "you guys know how to use a welding torch, right?"

* * *

A few hours later, at Bueno Nacho, Monique was enjoying lunch in a booth, when she noticed Kim rush in and quickly sit down.

"Tough day?"

"You have no idea" Kim said "Candace is a total Kim fan girl. And I could handle that, in moderation; but she is super obsessed with me. I swear, I think I'm going to wake up tomorrow tied to a chair and find that Candace has stolen my identity, like in the movie _Solitary Caucasian Woman_."

"Are you sure you're not just exaggerating?" Monique asked.

Before Kim could answer, Candace entered the restaurant, clad in a very familiar looking outfit, consisting of a golden sweater and blue pants.

"Hey girls, what's the sitch?" she asked "man, that is fun to say."

"On second thought, you'd better sleep with one eye open girl" Monique replied.

"You like my outfit?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, I have the same one" Kim replied.

"I know, now we're like twins, but not creepy and evil like your brothers" Candace said "I'm going to go order for us, you want anything Kim?"

"Just a salad" the girl replied.

"Two salads coming up" Candace said as she skipped off to the counter.

Monique watched the girl go "that girl is a couple nachos short of a full basket."

"What am I going to do Monique?" Kim asked "this whole copying me thing has got to stop, but I'm not sure how to get through to her."

"You could just tell her you don't want her copying you anymore" Monique suggested.

"I've tried, but she won't listen" Kim explained.

Just then, Candace arrived back with the salads "here you Kim, one for you and one for me" she said "good call on these salads, some of the stuff here seems really fattening. They have this thing called 'the naco', which totally sounds gross beyond all reason. But I guess that kind of thing is so not the drama for you, right?"

"Girl you need to GAL" Monique said. Candace stared at her with a blank expression. "Get A Life" the African girl explained.

"You're funny" Candace said "you know, I don't see too many African girls in my city."

"Candace, we need to talk" Kim said.

"About what?"

"Look, you and I share some common interests and I consider you a friend, but I think you're taking things too far" Kim explained "so, could you please knock it off?"

"Okay" Candace replied.

"Really?"

"Sure, no problem" Candace replied.

"Spankin'" Kim replied, happy that Candace hadn't made a scene.

After their meal, both girls waved goodbye to Monique and decided to head out. But Candace asked Kim to let her make a phone call before they left.

"Hello Stacy" Candace said, once Kim was out of ear shot "guess what? I've become friends with Kim Possible! I know, she said I was nice, and we shared a lot of interests! Anyway, tell everybody, especially Jeremy, and I'll see you when I get back."

With that, the girl hung up her phone and headed outside

* * *

Back in their bedroom, the 4 geniuses were hard at work.

"Soon, the Jimstyle Mark X rocket bike will be complete" Jim said.

"Jimstyle Mark X? I thought we were calling it the Timstyle Mark W?" Tim questioned.

"I came up with the idea, so we're naming it after me" Jim replied.

"I never agreed to that!" Tim replied.

While the twins argued, Phineas turned to his step-brother.

"Keeping helping them Ferb, there's something I have to do" he said.

He made his way to the living room and picked up the Possible phone, and began to dial a number.

* * *

Back in Danville, Isabella was sitting on her couch nervously.

_We searched for four hours yesterday, and we couldn't find Perry anywhere _she thought _what am I going to do? If Phineas finds out I lost his pet platypus, he'll never forgive me! Then I can forget any chance of him ever becoming my boyfriend. _

The girl was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. She got off the couch and answered it, "hello?"

"Hey Isabella."

"Phineas, hi" she replied, trying not to sound nervous "how's your trip been so far?"

"Pretty neat, I met some kids who are as smart as me and Ferb. We're helping them build rocket powered bikes that can break the sound barrier."

"Sounds great" Isabella replied "Perry and I have been having a lot of fun too. Yup, I definitely did not lose Perry, and he is still in my house and not lost."

"Okay" Phineas said, a little confused "could you put him on? I want to hear him."

"Sure" Isabella said, feeling the breath suck out of her "hold on one minute." She covered the talking part of the receiver with her hand "what do I do, what do I do?" she asked, clearly panicked.

Realizing she couldn't keep Phineas waiting, she took her hand off the receiver and did her best impersonation of Perry's platypus noise.

"Hey Perry, glad to hear Isabella's treating you okay" Phineas said "don't worry, me and Ferb will be back for you soon. Well thanks, for the update Isabella, see ya soon."

"You too Phineas" Isabella added, before hanging up. The girl quickly gave a sigh of relief "whew, that was close" she said "but I have to find Perry before Phineas gets back. Where could that platypus have gotten to?"

* * *

Over at Drakken's lair, meanwhile, the villain was finishing attaching the new Electron Molecular Atomizer to the Slave-Inator.

"There, done" he said "now, once we activate the Slave-Inator, we can boost its' power a thousand fold."

"Okay, so how are we going to do it?" Doofenshmirtz asked "just point the thing at the computer and turn it on."

"Of course not" Drakken replied "we shall attract our prey with something no social networker can resist; a viral video."

"I know I can't resist them" Doofenshmirtz added.

* * *

Later that day, at the Possible household, Kim and Ron were hanging out in her room, completely Candace free.

"I thought Candace was going to make a scene, but she was fine with it" Kim explained "I guess I was wrong about her."

"Still, how freaky would that be, somebody walking around who looks and acts just like you?" Ron replied "I know I wouldn't want that."

"Me too, one Ron Stoppable is plenty" Kim replied.

"Although another Kim would be cool" Ron thought "think about it, one of you could go on missions, and the other could stay here with me."

"It wouldn't actually be me Ron, it'd be Candace dressed like me" Kim explained.

"With her trying to copy you, I'm beginning to think she might be related to Camille Leon" Ron said "did you notice they sound the same?

"Yeah, but it must be coincidence. I had Wade look into it; he says Camille's still locked up."

"Or maybe that's just what she wants us to think" Ron replied.

"She is pretty clever" Kim mused "I'd better have Wade check again."

"Anyway KP, check this out. I was thinking we should have a cool couple name, like they do in Hollywood. How do you feel about 'Rim'?"

"Not loving it."

"Well our names are very short, it's not easy to put them together and make a cool coupley name thing. How's 'Poppable' work for ya?"

"Ron, why do we need one of those? We're not celebrities or anything."

"Are you kidding? You're known, like all over the world!"

"True, but the fame isn't important to me, you know that."

"Maybe, but you'll always be a bon-diggety celebrity to me" Ron said "you deserve to have dates in Paris and wear fancy jewelry and shop at places with really fancy names."

"I appreciate that Ron, but I know you can't afford that, and I'm okay with it" Kim said "I don't need a glamorous lifestyle to be happy, just you."

"You mean it?"

"Ron, do you remember what you said when the aliens invaded Middleton?"

"Kim, I barely remember what I said yesterday."

"You told me the whole sitch made you realize you couldn't live without me" Kim replied "no boy has ever said anything like that to me before. And I realized it was a sign of how much you'd matured."

"I've seen you mature so much in the last year, from becoming running back, to being a good big brother, to even developing incredible fighting skills" Kim continued "and I knew, even when we were just friends, that you could achieve anything if you applied yourself. And no matter what anyone else says, I am proud of you."

Ron said nothing for a few seconds, then leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

"'So proud of you', oh man, this is great stuff!" came a familiar voice.

Kim & Ron broke their attempted embrace and noticed Candace once again in the room, holding a small notepad.

"This is so sweet, I may cry" she said, holding back a tear.

"Candace, Ron and I are trying to have a moment here" Kim said.

"Which you totally ruined!" Ron added.

"I know, but I was bored watching TV, so I thought I'd come up and see what my new BFF was up to" Candace said "and then I heard you say that really romantic stuff, and I was like, 'wow, if I said that to Jeremy, he'd totally be mine!' Oh man, I just realized, we both like blondes! Man, talk about fate, huh?"

"Yeah, it's kismet" Kim replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, do you think I could use that?" Candace asked "of course, I'd have to change some of the words around, because…"

"What is your deal?!" Kim asked.

"My…deal?" Candace asked, confused.

"Yeah, why do you keep copying me?" Kim asked "I thought you said you were going to knock it off."

"Oh, is that what you said?" Candace asked "see, after you said you considered me a friend, I kind of blanked out, 'cause I was so happy. So what was it you wanted?"

"For you to quit copying me!" Kim yelled "first you copy my look, then you start using my phrases. What are you going to do next, start dating Ron?"

"I wouldn't go out with her if she did Kim" Ron interrupted "she's way too skinny for me. Seriously lady, eat some food."

"But…I…" Candace stammered.

"Look, you have your own life, quit trying to steal mine!" Kim added.

Candace stood there for a few minutes, tears in her eyes. Then she ran down the ladder that led into the room, crying.

"Oh man, I can't believe I exploded like that" Kim said "I suppose I should go talk to her."

"Are you still sure she's not Camille?" Ron asked.

* * *

Next time, Kim apologizes, and Candace seeks a way to prove her worth…by going on a mission with Kim. Plus, more fun building rocket bikes.


	6. Candace gets an upgrade

Later that day, Phineas was heading up to the tweebs room with a mini-rocket, when he heard sobs coming from the living room. He poked his head into the room and found his sister, sitting on the couch and crying her eyes out.

"Hey Candace, what's wrong?"

Candace stopped crying and looked at him with teary eyes. "What's wrong? Oh nothing much, just that Kim hates me!" she said, before resuming her sobbing.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you" Phineas assured her.

"Yes she does!" Candace bawled "she told me to quit stealing her life, which I was so not doing. I was just being like her, isn't that what a good friend does?"

"Actually, it sounds more like what a crazy stalker does" Phineas said.

"Oh, what do you know!"

"A lot, actually" Phineas replied "look, I'm sure things will work out between the two of you. Hey, Ferb and I are working on building rocket powered bikes, you wanna help?"

"I don't want to be part of any of your stupid little projects" Candace said.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me" Phineas said "I hope you feel better sis, I really do" he added, before leaving the room.

Candace just sat there and sobbed, until a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Hey."

Candace looked over at the source and saw Kim standing nearby.

"What do you want? Come to yell at me some more?"

"Look, I want to apologize" Kim said, taking a seat on the couch "I was tweaked and I exploded on you, and that wasn't right. But you have to admit, you were starting to copy me."

"Yeah, you're right" Candace said "it's just, I thought we were friends, and…"

"I never said we weren't friends" Kim replied "I mean, I wouldn't say we're best friends, but I still like you, and like hanging out with you."

"You do?" Candace asked, her voice brightening.

"Of course. But I want to be friends with the real Candace, not someone who copies me and acts all obsessive."

"Okay, I'll knock that off" Candace replied.

"Good."

"Now, we're friends, right?" Candace said.

"Sure, we're friends."

"So, we can do stuff together?"

"Sure, did you have something in mind?"

"Actually…" Candace began "could I go on a mission with you? Please, oh please."

"A mission, huh" Kim replied nervously "um, well, you understand that missions are very dangerous, and…I mean, I barely survive most of them, and well…"

"So that's a no?" Candace asked, dejected.

"Look Candace, you're my friend, but I can't take you on a mission, it's way too dangerous" Kim explained "if you had some way to protect yourself, I might think about it, but otherwise…"

"I understand" Candace replied, sadly.

"Tell you what. You know how earlier you wanted to go through my closet? I'll let you do it this time" Kim said "there's some stuff in there I hardly wear anymore, and you're welcome to it."

"You'd do that, for me?" Candace asked happily.

"Well, friends should let friends have old clothes" Kim replied "just try not to make a mess in there, okay?"

"Not to worry, I will be the perfect guest" Candace replied, before she rushed up the stairs.

"I hope I just didn't make a huge blunder" Kim said to herself.

* * *

Candace almost skipped on the way to Kim's room, happy as she was. She threw open the girl's closet and began to rummage through the clothes.

_Okay, if Kim's anything like me, and I'm pretty sure she is, _Candace thought _she'll keep the older stuff in the back. _

Candace pushed aside several dresses _these would look so good on me _she thought. _Easy there, focus Candace, you don't want to get Kim mad at you again. Just find the old clothes, and…hello, what's this? _

Candace found herself staring at a door in the back of the closet.

_Hmm, I wonder what she keeps in there? _She thought _maybe some kind of really super secret new fashion. Like a new item that isn't even in stores yet! Oh, I want to see that, but I probably shouldn't… _

Just then, a little devil of Candace appeared on her shoulder. "Come on, Kim said she was your friend, right?" it said "so friends share stuff with each other, including rare fashions."

Then a little angel of Candace appeared on the other shoulder "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you took a tiny peek in there" it said.

"Um, aren't you supposed to tell me not to look in there?" Candace asked.

"Hello, this is Kim Possible we're talking about! How many times are you going to get a chance to check her closet?" the angel Candace replied.

"Good point" Candace replied "okay, I'll do it!" Both the angel and the devil disappeared as Candace made her way to the door, only to find a deterrent to her quest.

"A palm scanner? No way am I going to be able to get through that" then, her eyes narrowed deviously "but I know someone who can."

* * *

Back in Jim & Tim's room, Candace's stepbrothers were putting the finishing touches on the rocket bikes. They resembled small motorcycles, with rockets attached to the sides.

"Okay, if our calculations check out, these bikes should go fast enough to break the sound barrier" Jim said.

"Which will make traveling, including trips to Mr. Fudgie's, way easier" Tim added.

"And we won't have to hear Kim complain about driving us any more" Jim finished.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha" Tim added, high fiving his brother.

"Are you guys speaking Esperanto?" Phineas asked, looking up from under the bike he was modifying.

"Actually, I believe they may be speaking their own language" Ferb explained "I hear some identical twins do that as a means of better understanding one another."

"Oh neat" Phineas said "you and I should make our own language sometime. I'll try to remember that for when we get home. So, which of us gets to try these things first."

"Actually, they need to be tested, you know, to make sure they won't fall apart" Jim said.

"Or explode" Tim added.

"Fortunately, we've got a guy for that" Jim said.

Before he could reveal who said 'guy' was, the door to the room opened and in stepped Candace.

"Oh hey Candace, glad to see you're feeling better" Phineas said "did you decide to take me up on my offer."

"Oh Phineas, you're such a kidder" Candace said in a sweet voice "but I know you and Ferb are the geniuses in the family. And such wonderful brothers you are" she added, going over to Phineas and hugging him "I love you two, even if I don't say it very often."

"You never say it, you're always threatening to tell on us to mom" Phineas explained.

"I'm just joking" Candace said "I would never do that to you, my little invention monkeys" she added, pinching Phineas's cheek sweetly. "Speaking of which, could I borrow your genius for a few minutes?"

"Why?"

"Well, Kim has this door in her closet, and there's this pesky palm scanner on it, and I was thinking…"

"Sorry Candace, but Kim is our host" Phineas said "we're guests in her house and it wouldn't be right to tamper with her stuff."

"Fine, you little monsters!" Candace shouted, her voice returning to normal "don't help me, see if I care!"

"We'll help you" Jim said.

"Yeah, we violate Kim's privacy all the time" Tim added "it comes with the territory of being little brothers."

"We never violate Candace's privacy" Phineas replied.

"Pfft, amateurs" Tim scoffed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Candace returned to Kim's room with the tweebs in tow.

"We invented this to get around Kim's palm scanner" Jim explained, producing a plastic hand on a stick "it's an exact replica of Kim's hand."

"How did you make something like that?" Candace asked, amazed and slightly worried.

"Sorry, trade secret" Tim replied.

Jim carefully placed the hand on the scanner, which scanned it. Sensing it to be a match (despite it being made of plastic) it opened the door, revealing the contents within.

"This doesn't look like a Club Banana fashion to me" Candace said "what a rip!"

"A rip? This is Kim's super suit" Jim explained.

"Yeah, it's self-repairing, can repel energy blasts, and can even increase the wearer's strength" Tim added.

"We've tried to analyze it, and make our own, but no such luck" Jim said.

"Only Wade seems to know how to make it, and he's not talking" Tim said "maybe it's for the best, since the thing keeps breaking down."

"Wait, you guys said 'super suit?'" Candace asked "as in 'could make a normal person super powerful?'"

"Sure" both twins replied.

"Maybe it's not useless after all" Candace said rubbing her hands "thanks, you two aren't as bad as Kim makes you out to be."

"Our pleasure" Tim said "of course, it would be a shame if Kim found out about this."

"Oh yes, a crying shame" Jim added "she might stop being friends with you."

"Of course, we'd be willing not to say anything. For ten bucks" Tim finished.

"I was wrong, you're worse than what Kim says!" Candace said, as she fished in her skirt for her wallet. After producing it, she took out two tens and handed them to the boys "now scat!"

After the tweebs fled, Candace looked at the white outfit before her. "You may not look like much, but you're going to help me go on an adventure with my new friend" she said.

* * *

After donning the super suit, Candace headed downstairs to show Kim.

"Kim, guess what, I can go with you now, I…" she yelled, but stopped when she heard some conversation.

"Are you sure Wade?"

"Oh yeah" Wade replied through the Kimmunicator "I was updating my Facebook page and I got this unsolicited viral video. I didn't open it, of course, but then I learned some of my online friends got the same video, so I did some digging. Well, the footage speaks for itself."

Wade disappeared and was replaced by a video of a lanky looking teen with a glazed look in his eyes.

"I will obey Drakken & Doofenshmirtz" he said in a monotone.

"Somehow this video is hypnotizing people" Wade explained "and with the number of social networking sites out there…"

"Drakken & Doofenshmirtz could have a small army on their hands in no time" Kim finished "any idea where they are?"

"The usual place" Wade said "you'd think Drakken would quit using that lair since we know right where it is."

"Yeah, but this is Drakken we're talking about" Kim replied, smiling "contact Ron and tell him to get ready; it's time to disconnect Drakken's little Internet scheme."

From where she had overheard everything, Candace was beaming with excitement.

"Oh man, what luck, Kim has a mission, and now I can come along!" she said "I'd better…" before she stepped out, she had a thought "wait a minute. Why don't I surprise her? Yeah, she'll love that. She goes in, then a few seconds later, I'll come out, and she'll be 'Candace, what are you doing here?', and I'll be 'I'm here to help you Kim, 'cause I can fight now.' Then she'll say 'glad to have you friend, let's get the bad guys!'"

"Honey, who are you talking to?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked as she passed Candace "and is that Kimmie's super suit you're wearing?"

"Um, bye!" Candace shouted as she zoomed off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kim was buckling herself in when Wade appeared on the built in Kimmunicator.

"Bad news Kim, I contacted Ron, but he says he's not coming right away. Apparently, he has something else important to do."

"More important than saving the world?" Kim asked, rather tweaked "oh never mind, I don't have time to wait for him. And anyway, if I was doing something important, I know he wouldn't want to disturb me. I guess I can handle Drakken & Doofenshmirtz by myself."

Little did Kim know that she wouldn't be by herself, as she had a stowaway in her trunk.

"Oh man, Kim is going to be so surprised when she shows up at the bad guys' lair and I pop out to help her" Candace said "man, it's a little stuffy in here. I hope this thing has air holes."

But before Candace could learn if it did, Kim gunned the Sloth's engines and zoomed towards her destination.

* * *

A while later, outside the Possible house, Jim & Tim were proudly displaying their new rocket bikes.

"If these things work like we planned, we can travel anywhere in Middleton in seconds" Jim said.

"Okay, so you know how it works" Tim said to someone "just squeeze the hand brake if you want to stop. But be careful, because how fast you're going depends on how sudden the stop is."

"These bikes are safe, right?" Ron asked, looking one over "I mean, it's not going to fall apart is it?"

"It shouldn't" Jim said.

"Don't worry, Ferb and I helped build them, and we don't do shoddy work" Phineas added.

"Works for me" Ron said, as he strapped on a helmet "so, where do you want me to go on this thing?"

"Wherever you want" Tim said "we just need to measure the speed and see if these things can break the sound barrier."

"I'm pretty sure they can" Phineas replied.

"All right then, I'll be back in a sec" Ron said, as he got on the bike "or a couple of secs, I guess. Um, what's up with this harness?" he enquired about the straps attached to the rear of the bike.

"Oh yeah, we added that as a safety precaution" Tim explained.

"At the velocity these babies go, just holding on to the handlebars isn't going to cut it" Jim added.

"Well, that makes me feel a little safer, I guess" Ron said, as he strapped himself in "ready to roll buddy?"

"Uh-huh" Rufus added, popping out from his pocket, a tiny helmet on his head.

"Then let's ride this thing!" Ron said happily. He pressed the 'ignition' button on the bike, and with a flare of rockets, it zoomed off down the street.

Phineas pointed a homemade radar gun at the departing bike. "According to this, it's going 250 miles per hour. That's pretty fast, but I don't think the human body can withstand that kind of speed."

"If this wasn't safe, we wouldn't have built it" Tim explained.

"Besides, we reinforced the bikes' exterior" Jim added "it's designed to withstand high speeds."

Before either side could discuss anything further, Ron and the bike zoomed in from the other side of the road. When he was mere inches away from the kids, Ron hit the handbrake, and the bike stopped on a dime, with the rider being tossed forward, but protected due to his harness.

"Well, how did it go?" Jim asked.

"This bike is fast, I'll give you that" Ron said "I got to Bueno Nacho and went through the drive-thru in about 30 seconds."

"The bike appears to still be in tact" Phineas said, examining it "and the stop worked better than we hoped."

"Yeah, I have to hand it to you guys, I thought traveling at those speeds would cause some kind of major problems, but everything's still here" Ron said "these badical rocket bikes are the wave of the future!"

"You up for another ride, we still want to see what the maximum speed is" Jim asked.

"Just give me a few minutes" Ron said "I'm actually still a little dizzy from that ride. I guess going that fast takes a lot…" quickly he grabbed his stomach "ooh, feels like my food wants out" he said and ran over to some nearby bushes.

"Note; riding bikes will cause vomiting" Tim wrote on a notepad.

"But no death" Jim said "that's progress."

* * *

In the next chapter, Kim discovers the stowaway Candace at the worst possible time. Meanwhile, Ron, Phineas & Ferb rush to the rescue.


	7. Everybody was Bad Guy Fighting

Meanwhile, Kim had arrived at Drakken's mountain top lair and was sneaking around towards the entrance. Making her way inside, she hid by the outer wall of the main chamber and peered inside.

"Very soon Doofenshmirtz, the vast population of those online will pledge their allegiance to us" Drakken said "and such a computer savvy army will help us conquer the world."

"Or at least help us figure out how to debug a hard drive" Doofenshmirtz replied "mine keeps crashing all the time."

"And I'm about to crash your little plan" Kim said, revealing herself.

"Kim Possible! How did you find us?"

"Probably because you use this lair most of the time" Kim said "it's predictable, just like you."

"Well see if you can predict this" Drakken said "henchmen, get her!"

Several of Drakken's henchmen then rushed into the room, but Kim was ready for them. She jumped in the air and came down on one of them with a kick, then dodged the blow of another and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Keep trying boys, you might just get lucky" Kim taunted, as one of the henchmen swung his polearm at her. Kim backflipped out of the way, right next to another henchmen, then moved when the other attacked her, causing him to shock his teammate.

"You really should watch where you point those, looks like somebody got hurt" she said, before delivering a kick to the other goons' jaw "not me of course."

The remaining three henchmen charged her from all sides. Kim ducked down and slipped under the legs of one, then knocked him down with a sweep. When the other two went to charge her, Kim did a handspring on the fallen henchmen's back and connected with a double kick to their jaws. Then she got to her feet and did a cheerleading pose.

"Well that was fun, but I'm ready for a challenge" she said "so bring on Shego and let's rumble."

"Actually, Shego's not here" Drakken explained "she doesn't get along very well with Doofenshmirtz, so she took one of her vacation days; one of the recent additions to her newest contract."

"That's why you shouldn't negotiate with people you're involved with" Kim said "you and Shego are still…right?"

"Yes, but it's a complicated relationship" Drakken replied "it's not all kissy-face, like you and the buffoon. But that doesn't matter, I have a more powerful and loyal sidekick to deal with you anyway. Kim Possible, face the fury of…Norm!"

"Norm? Is this a joke?" Kim asked.

"Oh no, but I'll be the one laughing" Drakken said "Norm, destroy Kim Possible!"

The robot, who had been hanging out in the corner doing nothing, began lumbering towards Kim.

"The enemy of the platypus is man."

"A robot with a tie" Kim said deadpan "and you actually expect this to beat me?"

"Quite clever, yes?" Drakken asked "you can thank Doofenshmirtz here, it's his invention."

"That makes so much sense" Kim said, before Norm slammed his fist in the ground. Kim avoided the blow, then jumped up and kicked Norm in the head, sending him to the ground.

"Yeah, real dangerous" she said mockingly "now then, time to unplug your little computer scheme."

"And I'll help!" came a familiar voice from the entranceway.

"Oh please no" Kim said, as she turned her eyes forward. Indeed, there was Candace, but it was what she was wearing that Kim noticed right off.

"Oh no you didn't!" she shouted.

"I know what you're thinking, but let me explain" Candace said "remember, you said you wouldn't take me on a mission because I couldn't protect myself? Well I found this in your closet, so now I can help you."

"How did you even get through my palm scanner?" Kim asked "you know, never mind, I don't want to know. And how'd you get here, anyway?"

"Hid in your trunk" Candace explained "and I don't mean to be rude, but you really need to drive slower, because I was bumping around in there…"

"Okay, after I take care of Drakken, we are so talking about this!" Kim said angrily "I thought you agreed not to copy me anymore."

"This isn't copying you, it's helping you."

"You could've fooled me" Kim said "and another thing, what makes you think you have the right to borrow my gadgets without asking?!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted…look out!" Candace yelled.

Kim turned around just as Perry's tiny fist connected with her face. For a small platypus, he packed a big wallop, and Kim was slightly dazed from the hit.

"Okay, I wanted a rematch with you" Kim said, taking a fighting stance.

Perry moved his hand as if to say "bring it on."

Kim charged forward and let loose a chop, but Perry dodged it and grabbed her arm, flipping her to the floor.

"Okay, what is the deal here?" Kim asked "there is no way a platypus can flip a human!"

Before Kim could get up, Perry got behind her and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back.

"Ow! You're strong for a little guy" Kim commented.

"Don't worry Kim, I'll save you!" Candace said, rushing forward to save her idol. However, a revived Norm quickly grabbed her in his crushing grip.

"Hey, let me go you creep!" Candace said, as she struggled "I thought this suit thingy was supposed to make me stronger."

"This is why you shouldn't mess with something if you don't know how it works" Kim replied, still held on the floor by Perry. Then she noticed a pair of black boots in front of her and looked up.

"So Kim Possible, you thought you'd foil our little scheme, eh?" Drakken asked "well now you, and your little friend there, who I've never met, will have a front row seat as I finally take over the world!" he added, before laughing evilly. Soon both Doofenshmirtz and Norm joined him in villainous laughter.

* * *

Back in Middleton, the tweebs and their new friends were still testing the limits of the rockets bikes. They had discovered that they could break the sound barrier, but that doing so would break them.

"Maybe if we used stronger material" Tim suggested.

"Where we would get anything stronger?" Jim asked "the only way we could keep the bikes from falling apart is to make them out of something that can withstand the sound barrier, like a jet plane."

"Okay, I'll call the army and ask for some surplus metal" Jim said "you get to work on rebuilding this bike."

"Why me? Why don't you rebuild the bike and I'll call the army."

"Because it was my idea, that's why" Jim said.

"No it wasn't, it was mine!" Tim argued.

While the two brothers argued, Phineas & Ferb looked over the remaining bike.

"Well, it still went pretty fast for a normal bicycle" Phineas said "plus you don't have to pedal, and the wheels are big enough to fit a whole lot of baseball cards."

"I'd call that a rousing success" Ferb added.

"So, am I done here?" Ron asked the stepbrothers "'cause I blew off a mission with Kim to help you guys, and she is going to be majorly tweaked."

"Yeah, you're done" Phineas said "but I wish we had known about the mission thing. We never would've asked you to give it up for us."

"It's too late now" Ron said "Kim already left and there's no way I'll be able to catch up with her."

Phineas turned and looked at the other rocket bike "actually, there may be."

Realizing what the boy was saying, Ron strapped himself into the bike, only to discover the two geniuses hopping on with him. "Whoa, sorry dudes, but I can't bring you along, it could be dangerous."

"We witnessed when you and Kim battled these mad scientists the last time" Phineas explained "we're more of a threat then they are."

"Good point" Ron said "okay, hang on tight, 'cause this baby has quite a kick."

He pushed the ignition button and the bike zoomed off down the street, interrupting Jim & Tim's argument.

"Where do they think they're going?" Jim asked.

"I don't know" Tim replied "but we can use this time to repair the flaws in our first rocket bike."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Drakken's lair, Kim & Candace were tied up and sitting near the Slave-Inator, watching Drakken & Doofenshmirtz worked on a computer.

"You know, I've been tied up so many times, you think I would've figured out how to escape by now" Kim said

"I'm sorry Kim, this is all my fault" Candace blurted out.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is" Candace replied.

"I know, I was just trying to make you feel better" Kim told her.

"I'm sorry I stole your suit thingy and that I dressed like you and everything" Candace said "it's just that well…I'm really jealous of you."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, you get to travel the world and have all these fun adventures" Candace continued "and what do I do? Stay home and yell at Phineas & Ferb all day, then get constantly embarrassed and humiliated. And the only other country I've been to is England, and my trips there were not fun."

"Anyway" the girl continued "I just thought that maybe if I was more like you, things would change for me, you know? Maybe I'd be more popular, and maybe Jeremy would notice me, and maybe I'd get to have cool adventures. But I'm really sorry if I annoyed you."

"No big" Kim replied "but you shouldn't pretend to be someone else just to get people to notice you. Just be yourself."

"Yeah, that'll work" Candace said sarcastically "what skills do I have that people would like about me? Yelling really loud? Trying to bust my brothers? My own mom thinks I'm a psycho!"

"I happen to think you're an okay friend" Kim explained "and that's when you were just being you. I meant what I said about us being friends back at my house. And if I can think that, other people can too."

"As fascinating as your little teenage problems are" Drakken interrupted "I do have world domination to achieve here."

"Um, excuse me, Mr. evil scientist guy" Candace said "could you maybe let us go? I promise I won't tell anyone what you're doing."

"Sorry, but it doesn't work that way" Drakken explained "besides, in a few minutes, the only thing that will matter to you is serving me!"

"I have to hand it to you Drakken, you've actually come with a half-decent plan for once" Kim said "too bad it won't work."

"And why not? I've already hypnotized a number of computer users" Drakken explained "and once Doof and I are ready, we'll release over a million copies of our special viral video. Every person on Earth that's part of a social networking site will bow to our will, including you two."

"And that's going to happen, how?" Kim asked.

"I'm glad you asked" Doofenshmirtz said "since you already made the decision to come here, we're going to expose you to the Slave-Inator at close range."

"Thanks for the special treatment" Kim replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome, I guess" Doofenshmirtz said, thinking she was serious.

After the two doctors went back to their business, Candace craned her head towards Kim. "I don't want to be a slave!" she exclaimed.

"And you won't be" Kim said "we'll get out of this. Because the helpless damsel sitch is so not me."

* * *

Unknown to either girl, Ron and the brothers had arrived at Drakken's lair on the rocket bike and were outside.

"That was a fun ride" Phineas commented "I'm so glad we helped build these."

"Okay, you dudes stay out here" Ron cautioned "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry about us, we can take care of ourselves" Phineas said.

"All right, but I'm not sure Kim will be happy about this" Ron said "now let's..." suddenly, he didn't feel so good. "Um, hold that thought" he said, as he looked for a place to vomit.

"How come we don't have to vomit?" Phineas asked.

"Perhaps it only affects those with weak stomachs" Ferb suggested.

* * *

"Kim Possible, you think your Facebook page is all that, but it's not!" Drakken said, as he and Doofenshmirtz worked on the computer "and since you can't do anything about it, I'm changing your status to 'tied up.'"

"I'm not sure I like my enemies messing with my private information" Kim replied.

"Then don't put it on the computer" Drakken retorted.

"What's the big hold-up, anyway?" Kim asked "if you've got all these videos ready to go, why not launch them already?"

"Because, we're waiting until 8:00" Drakken explained "according to my research, that's when most people in the world are online."

"Uh-huh, and where'd you get this information?"

"I…none of your business!" Drakken shouted "anyway, in five minutes Doof and I will have a small army on our hands. Anyway, while I have you here, I was wondering if you could help me with something. Did we ever have a fight in Hawaii?"

"With a little Hawaiian girl and an alien?" Kim asked.

"So I wasn't dreaming" Drakken said "that's good to know, I guess. But enough pleasantries; soon the two of you will be transformed into my obedient slaves!"

"Guess again dude!" came a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Ron standing in the doorway with Phineas & Ferb.

"It's the buffoon!" Drakken shouted "and those two nosy kids."

"Ron, why are Phineas & Ferb here?" Kim asked.

"Heh, it's kind of a long story KP" Ron replied sheepishly.

"Hey Candace, we didn't know you were here" Phineas commented.

"Never mind that, get over here and untie me!"

"Oh no you don't" Doofenshmirtz said "Norm, get them!"

The robot got up from his position and lumbered towards the newcomers.

"A robot with a tie? Come on man" Ron commented "OK, I'll handle the robot, you two, do something" he instructed Phineas & Ferb.

"How about we free Kim and Candace?" Phineas suggested.

"Good idea. No wonder you two are geniuses" Ron replied.

Phineas & Ferb quickly ran over to where the two girls were tied up, and Phineas began inspecting the knot.

"Hmm, seems like a common half-hitch to me" he said "so if I pull it like this…" instantly the ropes fell away "ahh, perfect. Um, Candace, what are you wearing?"

"None of your business!"

"It's my high-tech super suit" Kim explained "and we're going to have a long talk about that later. First I need to stop Drakken's plan."

"You're not stopping anything Kim Possible" Drakken said, and noticed that Drakken had moved the large Slave-Inator so it was facing them instead of the computer "one zap of this and you will all be my slaves."

"A mind control machine? That's hardly original" Phineas commented.

"Thanks for the comments from the peanut gallery" Drakken replied "now say, 'hail Drakken.'"

"And Doofenshmirtz, don't forget Doofenshmirtz."

"Yes of course, and Doofenshmirtz as well" Drakken said.

That brief distraction was all the opening Kim needed to take out Drakken with a well-placed kick.

The evil villain slid across the floor, but quickly righted himself.

"You think you can win that easily Possible?" Drakken asked, dusting himself off "you forget, this is my lair, and I have the advantage!"

Producing a remote from his pocket, he pressed the button; instantly, an array of lasers popped up from the walls and began firing.

"Terrific" Kim said, as she began flipping to avoid the lasers. She then noticed that another group of Drakken's henchmen were also coming into the room.

"Double terrific."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron & Rufus were still dealing with Norm.

"What do you think little buddy, should we trash this guy?"

"Oh yeah" Rufus replied.

The molerat jumped out of Ron's hands and quickly scampered over to Norm. Finding a hole in the robot man's fuselage, he crawled in and began to do his best sabotaging. After a few minutes, he began to sputter and malfunction.

"The enemy of the platypus, is man" he said, before he shut down.

"Yeah, well the enemy of you is the naked mole rat" Ron commented.

"Ahh, my somewhat sophisticated robot man!" Doofenshmirtz shouted, before turning to Ron & Rufus "you two will pay for this. Perry the platypus, get them!"

Perry suddenly appeared from nowhere, flipping over Doofenshmirtz and landing in a martial arts stance.

Rufus ran forward and engaged the platypus agent in several martial arts maneuvers. But his skills were hardly a match for those of a professional.

Meanwhile Phineas & Ferb, who had gone unnoticed by everyone, were examining the Slave-Inator.

"This is a pretty complex mind control machine" Phineas commented "but I don't think it should take us too long to disable."

Ferb unscrewed one of the panels, and they were about to begin work, when they became aware of someone behind them. Both boys turned to see a pair of Drakken's henchmen, polearms at the ready.

"Hey, how you doing" Phineas said.

Suddenly, Candace jumped into the fray, putting herself between her brothers and the henchmen.

"Sorry guys, but nobody messes with my brothers, except me!" Candace said "hi-ya!"

With the suit's power helping her, Candace made quick work of the two goons.

"Thanks for helping us Candace" Phineas said.

"Well, you guys are my family" Candace said "but this doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to bust you."

"We figured."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim was having a heck of a time dodging the lasers and the weapons of Drakken's goons.

"It's only a matter of time Possible" Drakken said "soon you'll get tired and then I'll have you."

"Put a sock in it" Kim said, but she knew he was right. As she flipped to avoid another laser, she was tripped by the polearm of one of the henchmen. The goon quickly prepared to bring his weapon down on the teen hero, but felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Hands off the friend, creep!" Candace said, before tossing the goon aside. She offered her hand to Kim "you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the assist."

"No big. Oh, I'm sorry, I know you don't want me saying that."

"In this case, I'll make an exception" Kim replied.

"So I guess it wasn't so bad that I borrowed your suit, huh?" Candace asked, a wide grin on her face.

"No, we're still going to have a talk about this later" Kim said "listen, I need to disable Drakken's computer. You think you can handle the henchmen?"

"For you, no prob" Candace said.

As Kim ran off, Candace faced the remaining goons.

"Okay guys, you want her, you have to go through me" she said angrily, as she narrowed her eyes "so the only question I have is, who's first?!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Phineas & Ferb had just finished their tinkering with the Slave-Inator.

"Just pull this wire here, like so" Phineas said "and, that should do it."

And he was right, the machine shut down. And luckily it did, as Perry had gotten the upper hand on Rufus and was looming over the molerat, ready to deal the final blow. As Perry brought his tiny hand down, he suddenly stopped in mid-chop, as his mind returned to normal. Neither Ron or Rufus had any idea what had just happened.

"What are you doing?" Doofenshmirtz asked "get those guys, I didn't say you could take a break yet."

Perry looked towards Ron & Rufus, then back at Doofenshmirtz. Then he made his choice, jumping up and knocking down his arch-nemesis.

"Why are you fighting me, I thought…" Doofenshmirtz said, before realizing the Slave-Inator was now broken "whoo boy. Heh heh, come on Perry the platypus, remember all the good times when you weren't hypnotized? You aren't going to beat me up over this, are you?"

Perry replied by rearing back his tiny fist.

"Oh man, this is going to hurt" Doofenshmirtz said "wait, why would it though? I mean, platypuses aren't all that strong. Platypuses...platypi...platypeople...whatever ."

WHAM!

* * *

"Think you can disable it Wade?" Kim asked through the Kimmunicator, as she was at Drakken's console.

"No problem" Wade replied "I'll have it shut down in no time."

"Excuse me" Phineas said, tugging on Kim's pants leg "but Ferb and I would like to help. Let's have a look at this thing."

Phineas began typing on the computer "uh huh, yeah, okay" he said, as he continued typing "and…there you go, that should disable the system and the hypno-videos."

"Wow, thanks" Kim said "but you know, Wade could've handled it."

"I know, but we're your guests" Phineas replied "you took us into your home, the least we could do was help you save the world."

"Then I guess things are all wrapped up" Kim said.

"Not quite Kim Possible" Drakken said. Kim and the boys turned to see him nearby with a laser "you think you've beaten me, but all you've done is delay the inevitable. And once I rid myself of you and those two little brats, I'll…hey, what's going on?"

Drakken immediately became aware that he was being lifted off the ground. He was then turned around to face an angry Candace.

"I asked you nicely to let me go and you refused" she said, rearing back a fist "it's payback time, blue boy!"

"Aaah, please, can't we at least discuss this?" Drakken asked "not in the face!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the beaten Drakken & Doofenshmirtz were tied up by Perry. Kim approached the little platypus as he secured the villains.

"Listen, I know we had some problems these last few days, but I'm happy to see you're still on the right side."

Perry nodded in approval, checked his knots, then headed out of the lair.

"Was it me, or did that guy remind you of Perry?" Phineas asked Ferb.

"The resemblance is uncanny" Ferb added.

Kim watched the platypus agent scamper off, then turned to the captured mad scientists. "Let this be a lesson to you Doofenshmirtz" she said "if you want to pal around with Drakken, you'll have to deal with me."

"Kim Possible, you think you're all that, but you're not!" Doofenshmirtz shouted "hey, that was pretty fun to say."

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Oh come on, we're buddies right?" Doofenshmirtz asked "and buddies let each other borrow stuff. I mean look at Kim and that other girl, she let her borrow her neat suit thingy."

"Um, technically, I didn't" Kim added.

"Whatever" Doofenshmirtz said "anyway, as buddies, we should be allowed to share things, like catchphrases. Go on, give it a try."

"Well, um, curse you Perry the platypus!" Drakken yelled "wow, that is fun."

"I know" Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Is Perry somewhere around here?" Phineas asked, craning his head left & right to look for him

* * *

Next, everyone says their goodbyes. Also, Perry comes back to Isabella.


	8. That's a Wrap

Soon after the battle with the mad scientists, back in Danville, Isabella was sitting on a chair in her house.

"Well, I searched everywhere for Perry and I couldn't find him anywhere" she said to herself "what am I going to do? Hmm, maybe I could buy Phineas a new platypus and say he's Perry. No, he's too smart to fall for that, and I couldn't lie to him."

The girl got off the chair and wandered into her living room.

"I'll just have to tell him the truth and hope he isn't too upset" she said.

She hopped on her couch, then heard a familiar noise coming from underneath it.

"No way, it can't be" she said.

The girl bent down and peered her head under the couch. Sure enough, there was…

"Perry!" Isabella exclaimed, grabbing him from under the couch "you were under there the whole time! Wait, I thought I checked under the couch? Oh well, I'm just glad you're back" she added, hugging and nuzzling the platypus.

Then her expression turned serious "bad Perry! Don't you ever make me worry like that again!" she said "do you know I was looking all over town for you? Well you're back now and I'm not letting you out of my sight. But first, let me get you some food, I'm sure you haven't eaten all day."

Isabella left the room to get food for Perry. This time however, the platypus didn't go anywhere; he didn't need to, he had already accomplished his mission, with some help from Kim Possible, and Phineas & Ferb.

Right now, Perry was looking forward to seeing them again and being back in their house.

"Whew, I'm glad you didn't disappear on me again" Isabella said, as she came out with a bowl of food "eat up, I want Phineas to know I took good care of you while he was gone. Oh, and let's not say anything about the whole 'you being lost' thing. Although it's not like you can talk anyway."

Perry just ignored her and dug into the food.

* * *

Later in the day, the Fletcher-Flynn kids prepared to say their goodbyes to their new out-of-town friends.

"I'm so sorry about taking your suit thingy" Candace said "it was wrong and I should've asked you first. But I did like beating up those bad guys."

"That is one of the suit's best features" Kim replied "and I forgive you. Just don't take any of my clothes again, I mean it."

"Nope, I've learned my lesson" Candace said "I will never imiatate another person for fame again. Unless they're a well-known super model or movie actress."

"Close enough" Kim said, before giving the redhead a hug.

"Thanks for letting us work with you" Phineas said to Tim "did you guys ever fix that first rocket bike?"

"Yeah, we worked out all the bugs" Jim said.

"Too bad you won't get to ride 'em with us" Tim added.

"That's okay, me and Ferb might make some when we get home" Phineas replied "this trip has given me a whole bunch of ideas for stuff to do."

"Well we had fun working with you" Jim said.

"It's not everyday we meet two kids with an IQ similar to ours" Tim added.

"In fact, except for Wade, I don't think we know anybody who equals our intellect" Jim finished.

"Here's our e-mail address" Tim told Phineas, handing him a piece of paper "if you ever need help with anything, or want us to pay a visit, let us know."

"Can do."

"Have fun you two" Ron said to the step-brothers "and tell Perry that Rufus was sorry he missed him."

"We will" Phineas said.

After some hugs, the three kids waved goodbye to their Middleton friends and headed into the family car.

"Well, did you three have a good time?" Linda asked from the front seat.

"Good can't even describe it" Candace replied "I made friends with an internationally known teen hero. I so cannot wait to tell Stacy everything when we get back."

"We had fun too mom" Phineas said "Kim's brothers are smart like us."

"And just as annoying" Candace added.

"Still, I can't wait to get home" Phineas continued, ignoring his sister, "I'm really looking forward to seeing Perry again. It sounded like Isabella was doing a good job of watching over him though."

"Sounds like you had quite the adventure" Lawrence said, as the car headed off down the street "perhaps we should let you kids go out of town more often."

"Kim does seem like a nice girl, although I'm skeptical of the whole 'teen hero' thing" Linda added "one teenager can't save the world. And besides, the idea of people existing who want to take over the world is just silly."

"Yeah, real silly mom" Candace replied, nervously.

The three siblings looked at each knowingly, silently confirming that they would never say anything to anyone about what they had experienced in those few days. It was a strong connection between sister and brothers; then Candace spoke up.

"I hope you two didn't pick up anything from Kim's brothers" Candace said "or you are going to be in so much trouble!"

"Actually, they did give us a few suggestions" Phineas replied "for example, we were thinking of creating our own language, like theirs. We haven't worked out the details yet though."

"How do you say 'I'm telling mom' in your new language?" Candace asked.

"I told you, the details need work" Phineas explained.

"This is going to be one long car ride" Candace groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Danville, Dr, Doofenshmirtz finally returned to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building.

"Well hanging with Dr. Drakken was fun, but it's nice to be back at the old lair" he said, dropping his suitcase on the floor "and the exterminators did a really good job, I don't see a pest anywhere."

Then he noticed a note on the table. "What's this?"

_Dear Mr. Doofenshmirtz_

_As per your request, we have fumigated the entire building. However, due to its' massive size, we overestimated the amount of time necessary for it to be inhabitable again. Therefore, it will take four days instead of three, as we had previously mentioned. We caution you not to return to the building early, or you will be affected by the spray._

_Sincerely_

_Manny's House of Bugs_

"Looks like I should've stayed an extra day" Doofenshmirtz said "but I mean, it's been three days, the gas must be mostly gone by now. So, I guess I have nothing to worry about."

Doofenshmirtz then sucked in a big breath of air. "Aah, smell that fresh air. Actually, it smells kind of funny" he said "and it's making me…yawn…sleepy. Time for night night" he said, before collapsing to the ground in slumber.

The End.


End file.
